


I'm so lucky.. - Karlnapity

by Raccoon_Bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cheek Kisses, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Play Fighting, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), This is my first fanfic i've posted here, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon_Bee/pseuds/Raccoon_Bee
Summary: Karl sighed as he looked down at the rings around his neck, he had put them on a rope to hang freely instead of risking losing them due to all the travelling he does and all the fighting that happens.fluffy oneshot, i dunno what i'm doing
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	I'm so lucky.. - Karlnapity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting here and i have no clue what i'm doing!

Karl sighed as he looked down at the rings around his neck, he had put them on a rope to hang freely instead of risking losing them due to all the travelling he does and all the fighting that happens, he knows that Sapnap has his rings around his neck too while his other fiancé, Quackity, had them on his ring finger, getting them to somehow stay there despite all the fighting he does. Karl remembers the time Quackity had come back into their house after fighting and trying to execute Technoblade.. His face wasn’t a pretty sight. Karl can remember how he had cried and froze at the sight of all the blood that was pouring out of his fiancé’s face. He cried a lot that night because he felt like there was a way he could’ve prevented it from happening..

Karl turned his head to look behind him, snapping out of his daze, as he heard someone coming up the hill behind him, tensing up slightly as he hadn’t brought any weapons or anything to defend himself with if it were to be a mob. He knew it was stupid to not take weapons out at night but he wanted to relax without them. He relaxed and let out a relieved breath as he saw Sapnap coming up the hill, smiling softly at him and turning around to walk towards the man, meeting him half-way up the hill and hugging him, wrapping his arms around Sapnap’s neck as Sapnap’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Hey Pandas,” He said softly, smiling at Sapnap, burying his face into his neck,  
“What’re you doing out here?” Sapnap asked as he chuckled at the tickle of Karl’s breath against his neck, leaning back slightly to press a gentle kiss to Karl’s cheek.  
“Just thought I’d look at the sky, the stars are pretty tonight.. Why have you come out here?” Karl’s face brightened a bit at hearing Sapnap chuckle, his smile getting a bit wider and he pressed a kiss to Sapnap’s cheek, giggling a small bit,

Sapnap looked at Karl fondly for a moment before looking behind himself, seeing Quackity making his way up the hill, “Well, me and Duckie were worried as you’d been out here for a few hours and we know you don’t have the best sense of time nor do you take your scythe with you like you should.”  
“Well jeez, you guys sure have a lot of trust in me not getting hurt don’t you? I’ve been out here for a few hours? Oh, I’ve been out here longer than I thought then..” He looked over Sapnap’s shoulder to see Quackity, pulling himself away from Sapnap to run over to Quackity, Sapnap watching in amusement as the man tripped over his own feet and quickly recovered, glomping his other fiancé in a tight embrace. Quackity huffing out a small laugh as Karl knocked the air out of him.  
“Ender, Karl! You’re acting as if you haven’t seen me in like, a year or something!” Despite his words, Quackity clung to Karl, swaying them a bit as Sapnap walked over to them, laughing to himself at the sight of their shortest fiancé being glomped by the tallest, “Oh yeah, laugh all you want Panda, you find anything to do with my height and Karlos’ height funny!”  
“O-oh Ender! Well I can’t help it being funny watching you be glomped by the tallest! You can’t disagree with that either because I showed you it before and you laughed your ass off!” Sapnap stuck his tongue out at Quackity, his laughter slowly subsiding. 

Karl pulled away from Quackity watching his two fiancé’s for a moment, a soft smile gracing his features as he watched Quackity stomp over to Sapnap and playfully shove him, ending up with Quackity and Sapnap play fighting on the floor, Karl giggling at the sight of his fiancé’s rolling around like children, “You two are gonna get muddy! Stop rolling on the floor because I’m not the one doing laundry this time!”  
Quackity and Sapnap quickly stopped rolling around, fighting each other before looking down at their clothes, Sapnap groaning as he realised his shirt and loose trousers were muddy, his white shirt being covered in brown patches of mud. Quackity laughed at him as he noticed he wasn’t as muddy, his tracksuit having less amount of mud on it compared to Sapnap.

Karl shook his head at the two, fondly rolling his eyes and walking back up the hill, his fiancé’s watching him for a moment before getting up off the floor to follow him, sitting next to him when he sat down on the hill, looking up at the skies, watching the stars and Karl thought to himself ‘How did I ever deserve these two goofballs? I’ve really been blessed..’


End file.
